Life's about to change
by PSxxWhatever
Summary: Lucas and Peyton slept together about a month before his wedding and now she's about to face the biggest challenge of her life. The question is can she handle this. Her life is about to throw her a hug curve ball. season 5,a little AU
1. Wedding Dress

**Author's note-** Set in season 5. But with a bit of a twist. A little AU. Lindsey still leaves Lucas at the altar; he still goes away for a few weeks with his mom and Andy. He comes. I want to keep the same plot season 5 had going with just a few small changes.

**Summary-** Lucas and Peyton slept together about a month before his wedding and now she's about to face the biggest challenge of her life. The question is can she handle this. Her life is about to throw her a hug curve ball. I suck at summaries but please give this a chance.

**Life's about to change.**

Peyton paced back and forth in the bathroom. In 3 minutes she would find out if her life was about to change and of course those 3 minutes were taking forever. It seemed like time was on pause and she couldn't press play. After she grew tired of pacing, she took a set on the toilet, pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. What was she going to do? How would she tell him? What if he didn't want this? I mean for god's sake it was his wedding day to another woman and Peyton was sitting in the bathroom waiting to find out if she was pregnant with his baby. How could this happen?

A month ago, Peyton stayed at TRIC late to work on Mia's album. She knew Lucas was there at the bar drinking and celebrating his engagement, she didn't care, this album had to get done and beside why celebrate with a man who kissed her and right after proposed to Lindsey. After a few hours into the party she heard the laughter slow down and eventually she heard him walk into her office. They talked, fought, drank and cried which eventually lead to drunken sex. She knew it was a mistake but Peyton couldn't help herself. It was Lucas Scott, the man who's had her heart since the first day they met.

All of that has now lead to this. When the 3 minutes where finally up, she picked the test and looked down. Her heart stopped as she held the tears back from falling. Two pink lines. Those 2 lines told her there was a life growing inside her, a life that her and Lucas created, a life she wasn't sure if he would even want in this world why would her? The morning after they had sex, Lucas told her he hated her and that this was a mistake. Lucas was obviously over Peyton and was ready to move on with his life with someone else. Her mind was confused, her heart was racing. Today was just not the day, all of her thoughts soon stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"You ok in there?" Her cherry best friend yelled through the door. "We've got to go"

"Yeah." She said clearing her throat. "I know. Just finishing up my make-up, I'll be out in a second." Peyton quickly threw the test in her purse, hid the trash and opened the bathroom door. She was going tell Brooke, just not today. Peyton didn't want to break down and plus, she knew Brooke would make her tell Lucas and she just couldn't do that. Not right now. She didn't want to ruin his day. Even though he was still madly in love with him, she had to let him go. Plus he wasn't even talking to her, "Sorry I'm ready" She told Brooke with a smile as they walked out the door and into the car.

Today was the day she would watch her one true love and now the father of her unborn child, marry someone that wasn't her. Peyton just hoped she had the strength to hold it together long enough for him to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Peyton walked back into the house 2 hours later and went straight to her room. The wedding didn't exactly go as planned. Lucas said I do, but for Lindsey, she had some sort of epiphany that Lucas' new book 'The Comet' was about Peyton. So she left him standing there at that alter as she walked away. And of course Lucas followed after her. Peyton was somewhat relieved, but her heart was still going out to Lucas. At least now Lindsey wasn't standing in her way when she was ready to tell Lucas about her pregnancy. She still wasn't sure how she was going to go about doing this, but giving him a little time right now was best. Peyton was sure Lucas was going to try and blame this on her somehow, so talking to him right this very second wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Peyton?" She heard Brooke say before opening her door. The brunette walked in and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

Peyton shook her head. "Not really, but I will. It was just hard watching him say those words Brooke."

"I know . But time will heal" Her best friend said smiling. "You will be ok; you will get over this and move on with someone better."

Peyton sighed, if only Brooke knew. But she couldn't tell her, not yet at least. Brooke doesn't even know how the night at TRIC, how was she going to tell her she was pregnant. "I hope you're right Brooke." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm always right."

Peyton laughed. "Ha-ha ok Brooke, if you say so." She said lying back on her bed.

"Oh no! You're not going to do this. Get your skinny ass up." Brooke slapped her leg softly. "Some to the store with me."

Peyton sighed. "Fine let me change and I'll meet you in the car."

With that Brooke nodded her head and walked out of Peyton's room. She shook her head and got up off the bed. Peyton grabbed a pair of pants and shirt. She quickly changed out of her dress and into her cloths. Once she was ready she walked outside and got into Brookes car. Peyton put on a fake smile as she starred out the window as they drove down the road. She couldn't help but think about the little life growing inside her. What was going to happen now?


	2. Shattered

A/N: This chapter is a 3 weeks later, when Lucas returns from his trip with his mom and Andy.

* * *

><p>Peyton woke to the brightness of the sun beaming through her window; she was defiantly not ready to get up. Last night was another one of those late nights at TRIC. Mia's album was coming along and it was almost that time for her to on tour. She sighed heavily as she sat up, placing her feet on the floor below her. Today was the day she was going to tell Brooke about the baby slowly growing inside her. Peyton wanted Lucas to be the first to know, but the day after the wedding he went MIA, no one knew where he was or when he was coming back. She pulled on her shorts and walked towards the door. As she walked into the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee and looked for Brooke. Peyton soon smiled when she saw the back door slightly open. Peyton grabbed her cup and walked out onto the back porch, where she found Brooke sitting in the chair.<p>

"Morning." Peyton said softly as she took a seat next to Brooke. "What are you doing out here?"

Brooke smiled up at Peyton. "Just enjoying the weather." She replied. "How are you this morning?"

Peyton sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm ok, but uhm, we need to talk Brooke." She spat it out trying to get to the point before she chickened out.

Brooke turned to face Peyton a little worried about what was going on with her friend. Peyton had been a little weird and depressed the past couple of weeks and it was starting to worry her just a bit. "What is it?"

Peyton sighed and looked at the brunette. "Do you remember the night of Lucas' bachelor party?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes. Why?

"I was working late that night. After the party was over, I guess Lucas noticed the light and he came in to talk to me." She paused and took a deep breath. "We started taking about us and life. It turned into a fight and well he was drunk and I was almost there…" She looked down at her feet as she could feel Brooke's glare on her. "We ended up sleeping together. I'm pregnant Brooke and it's his" Peyton said as she felt the tears slowly beginning to fall.

Brooke looked at her best friend and sighed, "I'm not going to say what you did wasn't stupid, because it was. Have you told Lucas?" She asked now sitting at the end of her chair.

Peyton shook her head. "No. The morning after he called what we did a mistake and told me he hated me. Just not in those words exactly."

Brooke could tell Peyton wasn't ready to discuss exactly Lucas' said, so she wasn't going to push the issue. She smiled softly, "There's a baby on the way. And we have to prepare for that." She held out her arms and gathered Peyton in them, "It's going to be okay . We are going to handle this together."

Peyton let out a small smile as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Thank you Brooke." She said pulling back. "Oh can we keep this to ourselves at least until I tell Lucas?"

"When do you plan on telling him?"

"As soon as I find out he's home, I guess."

Brooke smiled. "Well I'm glad you've decided to tell him. I mean I'm up for whatever you are, but I'd much rather Lucas know than not." She took a breath. "I'd rather not run across the world raising a kid, that his or her father doesn't know insist"

Peyton nodded. "Oh I trust me, I've thought about running, but I know that's not the answer. I'm at least gonna give him the chance to be in his child's life." She whipped her face. "I'm gonna shower, but do me a favor and see if he's in town. I need to tell him soon"

Brooke nodded as Peyton walked into the house. Brooke pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott walked into his house with complete anger written all over his face. She had been there. They both have. Lindsey and Peyton. They two woman who had both broken his heart into pieces and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to escape the ghost of his relationships' past. He was beyond ready to run away, to get away from the town that held his memories. Only he couldn't, he had left once and he wasn't about to do that again. Lucas dropped his shit on the floor and kicked the door closed.<p>

He checked his phone and sighed seeing 2 missed calls, one from Haley and one from Brooke. He wasn't talking to either one of them right now. They were constantly trying to get him to talk to Peyton and that shit wasn't going to happen right now. He pulled out his laptop, he needed to write.

After about an hour of writing his phone starting ringing. He picked it up and threw it right back down seeing 'Brooke's' name flashing on the screen. She obviously wasn't getting the hint that he didn't want to talk to her anytime soon. After she stopped calling he picked back up his phone and dialed the number to only person he felt liking hearing from.

"Hey Mouth. You up for a night in Charlotte?" I hear even big shot Tree Hill anchors get to have weekends off" He asked not even giving Mouth a chance to say anything.

"Luke!" He recovered quickly. "Yeah I'm down for that"

"Good" Lucas replied. "Meet me at my house in about 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>Peyton finally walked out of her room fully dressed and back out to the porch.<p>

"Well?" She asked Brooke. "Did you find anything out from Lucas?"

Brooke shook her head. "My call was ignored again, but Millie told me Mouth was going out with an old friend to Charlotte. Feeling up for a little road trip?" She asked with a grin on her face. If Lucas wanted to play these games, so could she.

Peyton saw the look in her best friend eyes and grinned from ear to ear. "Sure, Mia's at the studio today so no work for me." Peyton said. "But if it is Lucas going with Mouth, I will not tell him in front of anyone. I've got to do this one on one." She replied walking towards the door of the house. "Oh and Brooke I know that look. Play nice" She told her as they both walked into the house.

Brooke giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about ." She said making a run for her room upstairs. "Go get dressed; I have to look hot and so do you. Just don't run" Brooke teased slightly. She was actually excited that there was going to be a little Peyton JR. in the house. Brooke loved babies and she knew she would make a killer ass Aunt.

Peyton laughed as she walked in her room and grabbed the first dress that came to her mind. It was a 'Clothes over Bros' exclusive made just for her. It was a solid black halter dress that stops right above her knee with a slit going up her thigh. This dress left a lot of room for imagination. She applied a little make up and straightened her hair. When she was done with all that, she put her black high heels on and walked towards the mirror. Peyton grinned and walked out the door.

"Brooke!" She yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" Brooke yelled back as she turned the corner and made her way down the stair. Brooke was wearing one of her own as well expect this was a silky purple dress that tied around the neck, with her black pumps on her feet. Hers was a little shorter than Peyton's. "Well what do you think?"

Peyton nodded her head in approval. "You look damn good. And as for me?" She asked with a grin.

Brooke grinned. "I have to say Sawyer, that dress is amazing. You gonna kill it tonight." She said walking towards the front door. "Enjoy it while you can though, cause in about a month or two you're skinny ass won't be able to fit in that for a while." She picked on giggling a little as she made her way into the car. "I on the other hand will stay just like this."

Peyton shook her head and laughed. "Ha-ha. You're hilarious Brooke." She replied back as she got into the car. Peyton put on her seatbelt and looked over at Brooke. Her bestie sure did know how to cheer her up when she was feeling pretty low.

Brooke started the car and drove off down the road towards Charlotte. "Are you sure you're up for this if it's Lucas?" She asked looking over at Peyton for a second. She did have precious cargo in the passenger seat.

Peyton shook her head, looking over at Brooke. "I'm never going to be ready for this, but it's something I've got to do" She took a deep breath. "He needs to know. I just hope he doesn't turn into Dan."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I hope so to , for you sake and his."

Peyton just nodded as she looked out the window as they drove down the road. She had a feeling tonight was going to be along night. But at least she would hopefully get to enjoy one last party before her life completely changes. Peyton wasn't sure how tonight was going to go; she wasn't too sure how Lucas was going to react. 2 years ago he probably would have been jumping for joy, but now? Lucas was a totally different person now. Peyton just hoped for her unborn child's sake he would be the man she knew he was.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what yall think. I know it's a bit rough, but I'm working as well as I can. Next chapter should be up soon though.


	3. Incomplete

Peyton walked into the house with Brooke at her side when they finally arrived in Charlotte. The party was huge and more than half of everyone in here looked beyond drunk. She looked around the place, seeing if she could find anyone she knew and that's when she spotted Mouth, right next to him was none other than Lucas Scott when a beer in his hand. Peyton wasn't quite ready to face him so she grabbed Brookes arm and pulled into the middle of a big crowd.

"Lucas is here Brooke." Peyton said looking in his direction, hoping to go he didn't see her.

"You will be fine, but for now we dance." She said with smiled as she grabbed Peyton's hand and lead her to the dance floor. It was a little odd for Brooke to not have a drink in her hand, but they both needed to be sober for this.

Peyton giggled at her bubbly best friend as she danced alongside her. Brooke knew exactly what to do to make Peyton feel better. She almost completely forgot he was even in the same room as her.

* * *

><p>Lucas knocked back another drink and clapped Mouth on the back, "So how've you been man? How's Tree Hill?"<p>

Mouth laughed and took the drink Lucas had just picked up away, "I think you've had enough. You've only been gone for two months."

"Feels like forever man." Mouth prepared to approach an uncomfortable subject, "So why won't you talk to Hales?"

Lucas stole another drink from Mouth and shrugged, "I don't want to hear all her optimistic shit. Her life is going really well and my life has gone to absolute pieces and I don't think I can take all the happiness or the pity about Lindsey." He told him, knocking yet another drink back. Lucas' plan tonight was to get completely wasted and forget about it all

Mouth nodded looking around the bar before his eyes settled on a familiar face. "Umm Luke I'll be right back."

He headed towards Brooke and grabbed her by the arm, "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Peyton "I'm here to dance. What does it look like?" She motioned very subtlety for Peyton to go to Lucas while she distracted Mouth.

The words being spoken between Brooke and Mouth slowly began to disappear as she made her way to where Lucas was standing. As she got closer to him, she wanted to bolt in the other direction. For some reason she was completely scared of what she was about to do, but she knew if she didn't do it now, one Brooke would kill her and two she wouldn't be able to bring up enough courage to do it again.

"Hey" Peyton said softly as she stopped right in front of him. "Before you say anything just listen ok? I need to talk to you and you don't really have to say anything either. But it's something that needs to be discussed outside."

Lucas was in shock that Peyton Sawyer was standing right in front of him with fear written in her face or that was she here in Charlotte. "Whatever you have to say to me can be said right here in public." He replied knocking back another shot of vodka. "Cause I'm a little drunk and don't wanna make the mistake we did last time." He spat out. Lucas was completely anger with Peyton for ruining his life, or well he at least thought he was.

Peyton sighed and looked around her. This wasn't going to be easy, but since he wanted to be a complete ass about things, she was going to turn the table's right around on him. "Trust me Lucas, that's far from what I came here to do, nor do I want to." She paused. "So you can lose your cocky ass oh pity me attitude and come outside with me. I don't want to do this is public." She placed a hand on her hip. "I at least deserve that"

Lucas laughed. "I don't give a damn what you think you deserve. I don't owe you shit." He said as he sipped on yet another drink. "You ruined my life Peyton. I wish I could just make you disappear."

Peyton could feel the tears wanting to come out, but she had to be strong. She didn't want Lucas to see that he was getting to her. She turned her sadness and hurt into a grin. "Ok fine Lucas, you wanna play hard ball? So can I" Peyton spat out as she reached in her purse and pulled out an ultrasound picture. It had her name and date of conception written at the top corner.

She placed in gently in Luke's free hand and looked back up at him. "Here's a picture of YOUR unborn child. And before you say it's not yours, look at the date in the top corner." Peyton said trying her damnest to keep her voice down. "Have fun making this disappear you heartless, lowlife asshole" And with that Peyton turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction not even giving him a chance to say a word.

Once she found Brooke, she grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side gently. "I think it's time to go" She told her. "I'll be in the car." Peyton said walking out the door and over to the car. Once she was inside the tears she was holding back were now falling freely down her cheek. This was not how she wouldn't to tell him, but at least he knew. And whatever Lucas decided to do with it was left in his hands.

Lucas starred at the picture in his hands, he blinked a few times hoping it was all a dream, or that he was just seeing things. When he realized this was real, he pulled out his phone and called up someone who he couldn't believe he was calling.

"Hey" Lucas said into the phone slurring a little. "I need you to pick me up, I'm in Charlotte"

* * *

><p>The whole ride home was quite, a little too quite for Brooke's liking, but she wasn't sure what to say. Once they finally reached the house, Peyton walked into the house and walked straight to her bedroom. Brooke sighed and followed her in. She took a seat next to Peyton on the bed.<p>

"What happened?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"He said… he wished he could make me disappear." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. "So I handed the ultrasound picture and left." The tears were uncontrollable at this point. She was sure by the way he acted that Lucas wasn't going to want anything to do with her or her child.

Brooke felt the tears in her own eyes filling up, she felt so bad for her best friend. She wished there was something she could do to make her pain go away. Brooke laid down next to Peyton and held her close to her until Peyton was fast asleep. Brooke soon closed her eyes and decided this was where she was sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>Dan Scott looked down at his son and kicked the wall. Pregnant? He'd gotten Peyton Sawyer pregnant? And on his bachelor night of all nights! Talk about the apple not falling far from the tree. He shook his head in amazement and disappointment. And then, when he had a chance to be a man, to correct his mistakes? He told her basically to fuck off? How much had he fucked this kid up? One of his kids was a loving husband and devoted father, and his other son, raised by a loving mother and fantastic uncle; well he was obviously a chip off the old block. Which honestly? Was the last thing Dan really wanted.<p>

After everything that had happened he wanted to see both of his sons grow up to be good men. And good men took their responsibilities seriously. They didn't drunkenly tell them to fuck off.

Smacking Lucas on the head, "Wake up!" he shouted. He looked at him stirring and pulled his mattress up, tipping him off the bed, "Wake up you drunken son of a bitch."

Lucas looked up at him groggily, "Dan? Where the hell did you come from?" He was quite confused. He had no idea how he had gotten in this house or on the floor for this matter. The last thing he remembered was Peyton telling him something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He ran his hand through his hair. Jesus, he saw Peyton. And she hadn't looked happy. In fact she had yelled at him if he recalled correctly. She had also thrown something at him. He started rummaging around the pockets of his jeans.

Dan watched angrily from the corner, "Lucas you weren't...you weren't supposed to turn out like me."

Lucas looked at him with an eyebrow cocked and a clueless expression on his face, "What the hell are you talking about Dan?" He stopped what he was doing to focus on him, "I'm nothing like you."

"Apparently you are." Dan spat. He threw a black glossy square at him, "Is this what you're looking for deadbeat?"

Lucas took the paper from the air, eyes widening when he saw the sonogram. He slid down the wall as he read the date of conception. He couldn't...it just wasn't. He was exactly like Dan.

* * *

><p>Peyton woke up that morning, her head pounding that crazy. She was hoping last night was just a dream, but with ththe killer headache and the pain in her heart she knew it was real. She smiled when she saw her best friend laying right next to her. She smiled noticing Brooke was already awake.<p>

"Thank you for last night Brooke." She said.

Brooke gave her a warming smile "No need to thank me. What's your plan for today.?" Brooke asked as she stood up.

Peyton shook her head. "Probably gonna hang out here for a few, then I might hit the studio. I don't know yet. Why?"

Brooke smiled. "I have to run a few errands, but I'll be back later." She said making her way to the door. "Call me if you need me." And with that Brooke walked out of Peyton's room. She walked up the stairs to her own room and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. Brooke pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked out the door.

She got in her car and drove, her rage fueling her far more than the actual driving of the car. She could have power walked here if she'd wanted to. As she approached the red door, she saw the lights were on in the house. Getting closer she heard voices.

By the time she reached the door she was infuriated. If he'd brought some drunken floozy home then she was going to eviscerate him. But wait...she recognized that other voice. As she loudly knocked on the door she wondered what the hell Dan Scott was doing in Lucas' house

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I know this isn't how Lucas would really act, but I think he needs a change. I got tired of the push over and nice Lucas in the show… Sorry I had to stop it here. Chapter 4 will be up soon. And should be interesting. Keep the reviews coming._


	4. To late to apologize?

Brooke waited by the door for what seemed like forever until Dan opened the door. Brooke was still a little at shock that Dan Scott, murder was standing in front of her.

Dan smiled slightly at Brooke, "Maybe he'll listen to you better than he'll listen to me." He opened the door wider and gestured towards where Lucas sat, his eyes staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

Brooke smiled sarcastically at Dan, "I'm sure he will." She walked over to Lucas and hit him in the head with her flip flop, "Back to reality asshole."

Lucas yelled out in pain and looked at Brooke angrily, "Really Brooke? Fucking REALLY?"

Brooke straddled his legs and bent down so that she was in his face, "Yes REALLY. Now what in the hell did you say to my best friend to make her leave last night?"

"I don't know Brooke." Lucas replied shaking his head. His memory of last night was still a little hazy.

Brooke slapped him and righted his head, "Let's play a game. Okay?" She hissed, "If you don't tell me what the fuck you said to Peyton I'm going to castrate your stupid, unworthy, dumb ass. Got it?"

She was tired of playing games. She was tired of people hurting Peyton like this. She didn't deserve it in the least. Peyton was good people, one of the best in Brooke's opinion. She wasn't going to let this slide.

* * *

><p>Once Brooke was gone, Peyton sat up completely in her bed, she sighed heavily thinking about what happened that night before. She was lost. How could someone who wrote an entire book about her act this way? Someone who swore to love forever. It wasn't her fault Lindsay left, it was Lucas'. If he had just admitted who was still in his heart, he wouldn't be in this situation. Her sadness soon turned into anger. She was not about to sit in her room and feel sorry for herself. If Lucas didn't want to be in this baby's life fine, he could be just Dan Scott for all she cared. She was done!<p>

Peyton got out of bed quickly showered and got dressed. She walked out of her room, grabbed a cup of coffee, and then her art supplies. She took all of that out onto the back porch and began to draw. This was how Peyton Sawyer took out anger.

Peyton quickly finished her drawing after what seemed like hours, it was of her and Lucas. She was standing in front of him, with the ultra sound picture in her hand, handing it to him. He was holding a beer in one hand and reaching for the picture with his other. The caption at the top read '_I wish I could make you disappear'_. A single tear drop fell onto the drawing as she signed and dated it. She sat back in the chair and sighed heavily.

Peyton soon picked up her stuff and walked into the house. She put away her art supplies and left the photo out on the kitchen counter. She pulled out her phone and started a text to Brooke

'_Brooke,_

_Going to the studio. I can't just sit here alone. It's driving me nuts. _

_I'm not going to sit here and let him win. If he doesn't want this baby fine, but I AM keeping her/him._

_Call me later._

_Iloveyou '_

And with that Peyton grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Brooke heard her cell phone play Peyton's text ringtone. She slapped Lucas again, "You're hella lucky that she's texting me right now or I'd be beating your ass so hard it isn't even funny." She looked at her text and then looked at Lucas venomously. "You're a bastard. You know that" Brooke gave him one more punch, this time in his eye. "Stay away from us. If you're not going to fix it then just stay away." And with that she headed to the studio.<p>

Brooke soon arrived at the studio to find Peyton sitting at her desk with hate in her eyes. "Hey Sawyer"

Peyton looked up from her work. "Hiya Davis. Where have you been?"

"Luke's." She said with a laugh.

"What did you do?" She asked with a sigh.

"Oh nothing." She replied sitting down in the chair across from the blonde. "Just knocked some sense into him"

"You know I don't even care." Peyton sighed again and continued to type on her computer, she was trying to finish Mia's tour dates, but it just wasn't happening today.

"Come on , let's go home."

Peyton nodded as she closed her computer. She locked up the studio and walked towards their vehicles. When she pulled into the driveway, she was a little shocked to see Lucas standing on her front porch with his hoodie over his face. She got out of her car and looked at Brooke.

"What?" She asked with a grin on her face. "I'll be inside." Brooke replied, walking past Lucas and into her house.

Peyton sighed and stopped about two feet in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

Lucas could tell she was pissed off, but who wouldn't be with the way he acted last night and the past couple of months. Lucas pulled his hoddie off his head, revealing the small bruises the brunette left about an hour ago. "I'm here to talk to you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look I was really drunk last night and I don't remember exactly what I said, but I want to talk the baby and what we're gonna do."

Peyton saw his face and she couldn't help but laugh. She now knew exactly what Brooke meant, when she said she knocked some sense into Lucas. Peyton just shook her head and sighed. "You being drunk doesn't excuse you for what you said Lucas. The morning after we slept together you were sober when you said those words... oh umm. I hate you." She paused and took a breath with hate in her voice still.

"Do you remember that Lucas? Because I do." Peyton said as she sat down on the front steps, she was growing tired of standing. "Oh and I'm keeping the baby. Why what do you want?"

Lucas let out a sigh of relief. He was happy to hear she wasn't getting rid of it. "I want you to keep the baby Peyton. I would never ask you to get rid of a human life." He paused. "This is still a lot for me to take it. I just don't know if I'm ready." He sat down next to her, and looked her in the eyes. "Look I never meant what I said that day. I was trying to convince myself that I was in love with someone that wasn't you. What the hell did you expect from me? Did you expect me to leave her at the altar? I'm not that kind of guy."

"And you think I am?" Peyton spat out. "I didn't ask for this Lucas." She sighed heavily. "And the only reason you're here now is because of this." She told him putting a hand on her stomach. "If it wasn't for the baby you wouldn't be here right now."

Lucas sighed in anger. She was being hard headed and it was starting to piss him off. "Of course I'm here for the baby, why else would I be standing in front of you Peyton?" After the words came out of his mouth he was in shock, he couldn't believe he just said that to her. Why couldn't things be easy? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? Lucas just wanted to tell Peyton he loved her and make this work, but he couldn't and he didn't know why.

"What happened to you Lucas? You're not the same guy anymore?" Peyton sighed and stood up. "I'm done Lucas. You could walk away right now and I wouldn't even look back. When you decided you're ready to be a man then come see me." Her face grew red with anger; she was extremely pissed at this point.

Lucas was pissed; he stood up in front of her, his fist clenched in anger. She was playing hard ball and all it was doing was make him mad. "How do I even know it's mine?" Lucas mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, but she was pushing his buttons.

"Really Lucas? You really wanna go there? Just go! Get the hell on somewhere." Peyton said getting closer to him. "If you seriously think that this baby isn't yours then go. I'll see you in 7 months when the DNA test proves otherwise."

Peyton didn't say anything else, she was too pissed off. She couldn't believe he actually just said that. She walked into the house leaving Lucas on the front porch. When he finally drove off she walked to find Brooke on the back porch cussing him as he was driving away.

"That boy has a lot of nerve." She said with anger in her voice.

Peyton just shook her head. "It's fine Brooke really. I'll be ok."

"Peyton stop with the hard ball act ok?"

"There's no act Brooke. I pushed his buttons and he retaliated" Peyton couldn't believe he was defending him.

Brooke shook her head and walked towards the door. "Go get some rest; all this stress isn't good for my niece or nephew." She said with a smile as Peyton followed her inside. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Peyton nodded and walked to her room, she picked up her phone and dialed the number to someone she hadn't talked to in a while, but she knew he would hear her out.

"Nate. Hey it's me."

"Sawyer! Long time no talk to you. What's up?"

Peyton sighed. "I need to talk to you. I need your help." Once she heard his approval, Peyton told him everything. All about the baby, Lucas and what happened today. She knew that if anyone could get to him, it was his own brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't hate me. I promise things will get better with Peyton and Lucas. I got tired of her playing the pity me, pinning over Lucas roll.


End file.
